This invention relates generally to clamp-type garment hangers with clamp assemblies that include non-slip surfaces for positively gripping garments, and more particularly to clamp-type garment hangers wherein the exposed surface of the garment gripping pad is made of resilient friction material for positively gripping the garments.
A common problem associated with today's clamp-type garment hangers is that the garments slip through the clamp assemblies (clamps) and fall to the floor with unacceptable frequency. This problem is particularly annoying to a consumer who places a relatively expensive and fragile garment, such as a pair of dress slacks or a skirt, on a clamp-style garment hanger. The slacks or skirt often slip through the clamp assemblies and fall to the floor, thereby becoming wrinkled and requiring ironing or dry cleaning.
In order to avoid this situation, manufacturers of clamp-style garment hangers have designed clamp assemblies with rough or sharp edges to positively grip the garment. However, clamp assemblies with rough garment-engaging surfaces have the potential of damaging delicate materials, such as silk or linen, through extended use. One particular problem is associated with clamp assemblies that employ outwardly protruding nipple-like projections or cleats. The nipple-like projections leave indentations in the cuffs of slacks and the waist bands of skirts. Removal of these indentations normally requires ironing or dry cleaning, or the consumer may have to wear the garment as is due to inadequate time to remove the indentations.
The above-mentioned shortcomings are not only annoying to the consumers but to the manufacturers of garments as well. First, a manufacturer cannot tolerate a clamp-type garment hanger that, with unacceptable frequency, allows the garments to slip through the clamp assemblies and fall to the floor. Manufacturers of garments often ship their expensive garments already hung on clamp-style garment hangers. The garments will wrinkle or become damaged if they fall off the hangers during transit. By the same token, retailers are very particular about product presentation and will not tolerate garment hangers that permit garments to fall onto the floor. Further, neither manufacturers nor retailers can tolerate clamp-type garment hangers that employ rough clamping surfaces or nippled clamping surfaces because such designs have the potential to damage fragile or expensive garments or at least to mar the appearance, thereby detracting from the sales appeal to the purchaser.
Hence, there is a need for a new clamp-type garment hanger that meets the aforenoted criteria. Specifically, the clamp assemblies must positively grip the garment without either marking or adhering to the garment fabric. Further, because the hanger must be capable of use as a shipping hanger by clothing manufacturers, the clamp assembly must be able to maintain its gripping ability under the rough handling resulting from the shocks and bumps to which such hangers are exposed during shipment. It is highly desirable to produce a clamp assembly with a clamping surface that is both relatively smooth to the touch and has the ability to positively grip the garments for an extended period of time. A clamping surface that is relatively smooth to the touch is pleasing to the consumer and assures the consumer that the clamping surface will not damage the garment.
A clamp-type garment hanger that meets the aforenoted criteria must also be competitive from a cost-to-produce basis.
In certain prior art clamp type gripping hangers, the gripping or non-slip material is either glue bonded to the clamping member of the garment hanger or co-molded therewith. Hangers of this design have not been found to be entirely satisfactorily. From the point of view of the manufacturer, co-molding and gluing of the gripping material are expensive and slow operations which have a deleterious effect on both the hanger production throughput and the hanger production cost. But most significantly, since the manufacturer is providing the retailer purchaser with a hanger which cannot be easily disassembled and then re-assembled to change the gripping material or the thickness or size of the gripping pad, the versatility of the garment hanger is lost. Thus the versatility of a hanger is also an important selling point. For example, if a retailer purchaser wishes to hang a delicate satin from a hanger, he may elect to use only a gripping pad which is of a lower coefficient of friction (in order to treat the satin more delicately), a pad that is larger (so that the gripping force is better distributed), or a pad that is thicker (to provide extra protection for the satin). Indeed, during the life of a given garment hanger, it may be desirable at various times for the hanger to suspend various different fabrics, each calling for particular gripping pads adapted for that fabric. Clearly, co-molded or glued gripping pads are not so replaceable by the retail customer.
Further, it is desirable that the gripping pad be securable to the hanger by an easy snap-in motion which initially occurs downstream of the hanger production line so that it does not slow down the hanger production throughput.
Finally, it is desirable for some applications that the gripping pad be securable and removable from the hanger by an easy snap-in/snap-out motion. On the other hand, in given applications where child safety concerns dictate that the gripping pad be non-removable from the hanger, it is desirable that the gripping pad be permanently securable to the hanger (at least without the use of tools) by an easy snap-in motion.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide an improved clamp-type garment hanger wherein the gripping pad is secured to a clamping member, for movement as a unit into and from the clamping position, by manually releasable means so that the retail customer can easily change the gripping pad to accommodate the garment being suspended.
Another object to provide such a hanger wherein the gripping pad has a snap-in/snap-out relationship with a clamping member.
It is also a further object to provide such a hanger wherein, according to the intended application, the gripping pad has a permanent snap-in relationship with the clamping member.
A further object to provide such a hanger which is inexpensive to produce and versatile in its utility.